A Night in the Tower
by couchyogurt
Summary: What if Rapunzel had shown Mother Gothel her surprise? What new adventures could have been in store for Moher Gothel, Flynn and Rapunzel?
1. Creative Thinking

"Oh great, now I'm the bad guy" Mother Gothel slipped into her seat, exhausted from her trip and the yelling.

When Rapunzel was able to get a word in to her mother, she asked to show her something, hopeful that it would change her mind about the tower. They both walked to the closet. Rapunzel gently pulled the chair out from underneath the handles to show her the surprise in the closet. Mother Gothel gasped as a man fell out and landed at her feet. "What..how...who is this man, Rapunzel?" Mother Gothel shouted in confusion.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Mother. See, he snuck in her but I was able to handle myself and get him in the closet. All. By. Myself." She looked rather pleased with her actions, knowing that Mother would now have to let her out of the tower to see the lights, whatever they may be.

"But Rapunzel, why is he here?"

"I don't know. I never talked to him. I just knocked him out with my frying pan and then shoved him in the closet. I thought you would be happy with me for being able to take care of myself, even against this man - although, Mother, I do have to say he doesn't have pointy teeth – I checked - so he can't be too awful."

Gothel sighed, unsure of what to do now. Obviously she couldn't have this man waking up and seeing her daughter. This seemed like just the type of man who would corrupt her mind and take Rapunzel far away. And that would be a travesty! "Rapunzel, why don't you go to your room and think about what you've done while I try to deal with this mess?" Mother Gothel sighed and shooed her daughter up the stairs with a flick of the wrist.

Rapunzel started towards the staircase and stopped, turning back to face her. "But Mother, I thought you would be proud of me. And perhaps see that I could take care of myself outside." Rapunzel knew she was begging at this point but she wanted, needed her mother's approval.

"You did the best you could under the circumstances, my dear, but really? A man in the tower? I'll just have to get rid of him." Mother Gothel's matter of fact voice shot through Rapunzel's brain and caused her to add one thing.

"Mother, please don't hurt him. He looks" her voice softened "so kind."

"Oh please, Rapunzel, don't be so naive. He's obviously nothing but a common criminal if he's snuck in the tower this way. And we can't have him stealing your precious hair, now can we?" She intended to instill the fear back in Rapunzel again, that same fear that had kept this girl locked away for almost 18 years.

"Ok, Mother, whatever you think is best. I just thought maybe it would be nice to talk to him and perhaps learn more about the outside world." Rapunzel's shoulders slumped in dismay.

"But Rapunzel, darling, I teach you plenty about the outside world. Remember the lesson we had just today about the dangers out there. So much could go wrong. I just want to keep you…safe and sound." Mother Gothel tacked that last phrase on a bit late. The truth was she just wanted to keep her, regardless of whether she was safe and sound or not.

"Yes, Mother, but I thought maybe he could share some of the amazing things about the outside world, rather than the dangers. I thought maybe there was more out there."

Mother Gothel almost looked hurt "You think I'm hiding something from you, Rapunzel? Because if you do just let it out, don't be sneaky about it." Mother Gothel turned from her daughter as she heard a moan at her feet. She had almost forgotten about the unconscious man laying there. "Never mind any of that now, dear. We'll talk later. Please just go to your room and stay there."

Rapunzel scurried up the stairs, willing to keep their conversation from turning into yet another fight. They seemed to be having more and more of those lately and she didn't know why. She had never felt quite this restless before.

Meanwhile Mother Gothel bent over the body sprawled on the ground. She poked at him a bit, attempting to wake him. When he wouldn't wake up, she decided that it would be best to get the chains on him now, before he awoke. She dragged his body over to an alcove, hidden from the balcony above. She didn't want Rapunzel looking down and seeing what was happening, what might happen. Not having long hair as leverage, the task of moving the dead weight was a bit more difficult for Mother Gothel than it had been for her daughter.

Finally he was in place, slumped up against a corner wall, chains holding him fast at his hands and feet. Wanting to speed up the process of waking her prisoner, she splashed cool water at his face. He woke up sputtering and fighting at the chains he found on his wrists. His hoarse voice from being unconscious so long kept him from screaming, but not from asking questions in rapid succession.

"Where am I? Who are you? What did you do to me? Oh no, where's my satchel?"

Mother Gothel's evil smile donned her face "You're in my tower, and I am just another woman, no one of consequence, but someone you'll never ever forget and I didn't do anything to you – well, except chain you up." She paused over the last question he'd asked "What satchel? I didn't see a satchel." She started to wonder what could be in the all-important satchel and what Rapunzel had done with it, but she assumed she'd have time later to investigate.

"I need my satchel." He whispered as loudly as he could. "And could I trouble you for some water – in my mouth this time rather than on my face." He always seemed to find humor in everything, even in the most distressing of situations. And this one was a doozy of a situation he'd gotten himself into.

"Water I can get you. Your satchel I cannot as I have not seen it and don't know where it is." She walked towards the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water.

Suddenly a memory returned to Flynn. Blonde. The gal who had hit him had had straight blonde hair. This wasn't blonde hair. This lady had black curly. And while her voice was smooth as satin, she didn't quite have the same appeal as the first gal he'd seen. But that couldn't be her mother could it? She looked much too young to have a daughter so well developed. His view of her had been so brief yet somehow being hit by a frying pan had embedded the memory.

"Now, why don't you tell me your name." The sappy voiced lady was back with his water. "And I suppose for the sake of being civil you may call me Ella." The name slipped from her lips. Ella had been a name she had used many many years ago – so long ago she could hardly remember who she had been as Ella, but for now it would do.

The man reached for the water, sipped it down and now able to speak in normal tones uttered "The name's Flynn Rider." He looked up at his captor who in leaning over was letting her ample breasts spill out of her crimson dress. Flynn thought to himself _maybe she will be as much fun as the other girl after all. Much more cleavage on this one._

"Okay, Flynn" Mother Gothel stressed the name "How about you and I get to know each other a bit better." She slithered to the ground in front of him, her dress bunching up under her and placed her hands on his shoulders "if you know what I mean."

Flynn swallowed the thick lump that rose to his throat. He did enjoy a good romp with a good woman, but while in chains? "This might be fun." He flashed his smolder up at her. "So do I get to at least have one hand free?" He requested, not sure that she would give him that much. "And in the end do I get my satchel back?"

She leaned forward and placed her evil lips against his and began to bite down a little, not too much, but just enough to draw a bit of blood and to hear him suck in his breath with a start. "I don't believe you'll need your hands right now" she soothed, "but if you do I'll let them loose." She considered the last part of his request. "And I suppose I'll send you on your way with your satchel."

She figured that a small lie wouldn't hurt. After all, no sense in telling him right then that he wouldn't be leaving on his own two feet.


	2. Caught!

Flynn enjoyed the kisses of this obviously experienced woman. Her tongue flicking against the inside of his lip, taunting him to play, his tongue intertwined with hers, wet passion. He drew his head back and began to trail kisses down her face, her chin to her neck and beyond. He stopped when he reached the top of her soft peaks. He lazily licked down further until his face was buried in her breasts. Ella pushed them forward, content to have this man right here, enjoying the feelings and sensations that being with someone new brought.

Ella reached up and touched his hair, then dragged her fingers through the long locks. An amazing head of hair was difficult to find on a guy these days and she loved the soft feeling. She felt him struggling against her to come up for more kisses, but she held him there, almost wishing that moment would never end, but knowing it must. She finally let him go, but rather than allow his mouth to meet hers again, she stood up slowly and came closer to him, her red dress draping across his face. Ella was enjoying the control she felt over this situation. She leaned against the cool rock wall and wriggled until she had her dress all the way over his head. She lowered her body down onto his open lips. Her body shook with delight as she felt his tongue slither into her waiting lady warmth.

Ella allowed Flynn to pleasure her, taking great pride in using her feminine wiles to seduce him. She rocked back and forth, desire building until she reached her peak.

But in the shadows, hidden from the two lovers, a young girl watched, jaw dropped. Rapunzel couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother had always insisted that men would only do evil to a woman's body and that she was never ever to allow one to touch her anywhere, but especially to never expose her private bits to a man in any way. And now? Now her own mother was moaning as if in pain, but her face looked absolutely rhapsodic.

Rapunzel became resolute in her next decision. Right now, while Mother Gothel was still so "distracted", she would gather a few small items in a basket and sneak out the window. Neither of those two would notice her missing for quite some time, she was certain. And by the time they did, she would be far away from here headed to her dream of the lights. If Mother had lied about men, then surely she had lied about all the dangers that a young girl would face out in the world.

Several hours and many pleasure sessions later, Ella was ready to relieve herself of this toy. _Although_, she thought, he is so much fun. _Perhaps I can just keep him chained up for a few days and allow myself to keep playing with this toy for a while longer._

Ella turned to Flynn and with a sultry voice asked "Would you care for some food? I've got some hazelnut soup that I could heat up in a flash."

Flynn looked up at her confused. He thought he was to finally get his satchel and get out of there. After all, he couldn't stay holed up in this tower forever. The amazing love-making had been great and all, but he was really ready to be on his way – sell the crown, buy an island and live alone. Although thinking about it, he wondered now what he was thinking with such a dream. If he lived on an island all alone, wouldn't he get lonely after a time? He did, after all, have needs like any other man.

Shaking his head to focus his mind, he cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. Soup. Good."

His cryptic answer didn't seem to bother Gothel as she floated off to retrieve the rations.

A young girl alone in the forest left herself open for all sorts of problems – ruffians, thugs, wild animals. However, first on Rapunzel's mind? Food. Why hadn't she eaten anything? Why hadn't she taken food at least? She saw a few berries in a bush to her right and reached to pick a few. She studied them as carefully as she could. A couple years ago a berry book had been part of her library. She had memorized the book. Acknowledging their safety, she popped 3 in her mouth, chewing hungrily. She stored several in her basket for later.

Rapunzel glanced around the forest, unsure now how to get to the place where she could see the lights up close. So desperate to get there, she began to run even though she had no idea if she was going towards or away from her dream. Without warning Rapunzel tripped over a log. As she fell to the ground with an oomph, she heard someone else gasp in pain. Upon closer inspection of the "log", it wasn't a log after all. It was a person! A soldier to be exact. But why was he laying here? And where was his horse? She scanned the woods with a keen eye searching for anything else out of place, but didn't see anything else unusual. Just a soldier here on the mossy floor, slowly coming back to consciousness.

Rapunzel wondered if she should run away, but before she could make up her mind, a strong arm reached out and grabbed her arm. "Please" the hoarse voice called out "help me."

Rapunzel struggled for a moment against the bonds at her wrist. "What do you want from me? I'm nothing but a peasant girl. I can't help you. I have little food and no medicine. All I have is a change of clothes and a book and a few small berries." She held up her basket to show him that she was telling the truth.

"My horse." He cryptically answered. "I need my horse. And I need to find Rider." He held up a photo that he had clutched in his hand.

Rapunzel glanced at the poster and gasped. Other than the nose, this man was a twin of the one in her tower right now. The man doing unspeakable things with her mother. She shuddered at the memory and then considered whether she should tell this man what she knows. On the one hand, bringing someone back to their special place would bring Mother's wrath down on her harder than ever. But on the other hand, this man is a criminal and could hurt her mother. But then again, her mother had betrayed her, she deserved to be hurt. But also, if she told this soldier where this man was, her mother would be hurt in a different way. But then all Rapunzel really wanted to do was get to the lights. But oh how great the reward money would be!

While Rapunzel was arguing with herself the man had sat up and began to stare at her like she was crazy. There Rapunzel stood gripping the wanted poster as tight as she could, looking for all the world like she knew more than she wanted to tell. He knew he had to draw the answer out of her regardless of what it took. He slowly sat up and reached for the knife at his side.


	3. Discovery

Rapunzel spotted the knife at the soldier's side about the same time she heard the soft neigh of a horse. Her attention distracted just momentarily searching for the horse, she suddenly found herself with a sharp blade held to her neck. She backed away slowly, but the soldier reached out, quick as lightening, and had her in his tight grip.

"Now, little lady, I can tell that you know something about Rider. Tell me fast and I'll let you be on your way. I would hate to have to persuade you further with this knife."

Rapunzel gulped and attempted to keep the fear out of her eyes. "Sir, if you please just take me to see the lights tomorrow then I'd be happy to show you exactly where that man is." She tried to bargain with him. She hadn't expected him to deepen his grip with that news.

"Wait. Are you talking about the floating lanterns the King and Queen send up each year for the lost princess on her birthday?" The Captain of the King's guards shared the information freely. He was shocked that someone didn't know about the lantern ceremony. _Where has this girl been all her life?_ He thought to himself, _locked up in a tower?_

Gasping at the news that floating lanterns were her dream, she nodded vigorously. "Yes! The lanterns! I've been watching them out the window every year on my birthday and I just want to see them up close!"

The Captain paused at those words. The lights came out on her birthday? How old was this strange girl with the super long hair. He loosened his grip for a second to take a good look at her. Definitely young, golden hair. Huge green eyes. But that hair! He couldn't even see the end of it, it was trailing back into the woods as far as he could see. Straining to see the end of it, he caught sight of movement at the edge of a clump of trees. "Maximus!" he shouted and at that point he really did let go of the girl, focused now on his lost horse come back to him.

Rapunzel didn't hesitate. She took off running, intent on getting as far from the danger as possible.

Meanwhile back at the castle the two inhabitants had fallen fast asleep – Flynn still chained to the wall, Ella on a couch pulled close to her prisoner. She had wanted to keep an eye on him, but she was exhausted. She could feel herself aging and knew that sleep would help her regain strength for the morning love session she had planned_. First, I'll let him have one hand loose,_ she planned it out in her head as she drifted off to sleep. _I'll allow him to kiss that sweet spot on my neck that gives me shivers. Then he can reach up under my dress and…_ Her thoughts trailed off as sleep claimed her tired body.

Pascal, who had been left behind when Rapunzel ran off in a hurry, creeped into the room staring at the two bodies, still as corpses. He knew that they had hurt Rapunzel, not physically, but somehow in her mind. She had run off and left him! That wasn't normal at all. No, these two must be punished. But how? Tongue in the ear was always a big hit, but probably overdone. If he knew how to get the chains undone he would do that because the man escaping would really hurt the lady who kicked him all the time. This idea grew in Pascal's mind until he was sure it was the only way. But figuring out how was the question.

As Rapunzel was running from the crazy soldier with the knife, she realized something important. Now that the man had his horse back he'd surely be able to catch her. What would she do then_? I suppose I'll have to give up the location of the tower. Mother will be so furious! But won't she be even more upset if I die? We can always find a new place to live._ These thoughts rushed through her head like a storm – thunderous, exploding.

She heard the wild stampeding of hoofs getting closer and closer. Not able to go any further she turned and waited for the horse to make it to her. She held up her hands, a form of surrender.

The Captain and Maximus pulled up beside Rapunzel as a flurry of underbrush kicks up around them. "Whoa, boy. Whoa Maximus" he growled in low tones as he slipped off the back of his horse.

"I've decided that I will tell you what I know." Rapunzel stated resolutely, stiff-backed. "Just please promise not to hurt me or my mother."

"Just a second, girl. Before you tell me, there's some things I need to know."

Rapunzel is confused. She thought he would jump on the chance to find the wanted man. "Okay" she agreed warily, "what do you want to know?"

"First off, how old are you?"

"I'll be 18 tomorrow. It's my birthday like I already told you. And really, I just want to see the lights – floating lanterns you called them."

"And you live with your mother where?"

At this question she hesitated. She had already said she'd take him, but somehow she was still hoping to get out of revealing their hiding spot. "Um, in the woods. I've lived in a secret location my whole life. And in fact I just came outside for the first time today. And Mother warned me of the dangers, but I didn't listen. Oh why didn't I listen?" By this time she was rambling and almost in hysterics, tears streaming down her face. "And now she's going to kill me! And what if she's already killed him? What then? Was it so much to just ask to see the lights?" She sank to the ground, resigned to her fate, but still crying.

The Captain looked around as though searching for someone else to be there to comfort this girl. He never did quite know what to do when women cried and now here was this gal, lost, so far from home and he had threatened her with a knife! What had he been thinking? But more than that there was something about her. Something about her hair and her age and the birthday that niggled in his mind. Could it be? After all these years could this be the lost princess? He couldn't take any more chances. He had to get her back to the castle right away.

"There, there. Don't cry. I'm sorry about threatening you. Please don't hold that against me and please don't tell anyone about it." He was desperate to protect himself. If this was the princess and she told the King what he'd done? Why, it would be his neck with a rope around it rather than Rider's. But he couldn't be worried about Rider right then. He had to focus on the girl. "So, you want to see the lights? Let's go see the lights!" He tried to put warmth to his voice, endear himself to her.

She sniffed and wiped at the tears "What? You want to take me to see the lanterns now?" Confusion and excitements shared space on her face. "But what about Rider?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can get him later. For now, though, let's try to find a place to rest for the night and first thing in the morning we'll get right to the castle. But it's getting dark now so we need to stay put. No sense in trying to get ourselves killed by trying to go out when robbers and thugs will abound."

Setting up camp for the night, they both wondered what the next day would bring – Rapunzel certain that all her dreams would come true and the Captain hoping against hope that this discovery would bring peace at last to his beloved King and Queen.


	4. Twisted

A/N - Thank you to Airplane and his story What You Don't Know for the name for the Captain of the Guards - in my mind he will always be Walter. Also thanks to all the kind reviews for my story.

Mother Gothel wakes with a start. She stares out a window and darkness still surrounds them. Listening in the stillness, she realizes something is wrong. It's much too quiet. Come to think of it, Rapunzel never did come down last night after she sent her to her room, not even for dinner. And now Mother Gothel can't hear the snores that usually keep her awake at night. Picking up her lantern, she stumbles towards the stairs and looks up at the clock on the wall – 3:30. Still very early.

Creeping up the stairs with the light held high in front of her, Mother Gothel strains to hear anything – a snore, a restless girl pacing her room, the faint sounds of the guitar – anything that will signal life in the room. She enters and notes the emptiness all around her. "Rapunzel" the name catches in her throat. Throwing back the quilt on the otherwise-empty bed she screams louder "Rapunzel!"

The yell wakes Flynn from his uncomfortable slumber. He barely notices the chameleon pulling at the chains binding his arms. He looks around and notes the woman is nowhere to be seen, but he knows something he heard had woken him.

"Rapunzel!" The cry comes again, even louder this time as Flynn sees Ella flying down the stairs, two at a time. "Where are you?"

"What's happened, Ella? What's wrong?"

"My daughter. My Rapunzel. She's gone. Who could have taken her? Where could she be? Do you have accomplices who snuck in here in the night and snatched her? What did you do to my child?" The accusations draped across the room like the morning fog.

Genuine concern and confusion fell across Flynn's face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I saw her that one time for a split second between waking and being whacked into unconsciousness again." He tried to hold up his hands in protest until he remembered that he was chained. At this point he did see the green creature, but it slunk away into the shadows before he could figure out what it was.

Ella hadn't stopped moving, pacing around the tower, searching for anything to give her a clue to what had happened to her daughter. The thought struck her like a landslide – what if she had run away? Those pesky lanterns! "We've got to find her, we've got to find my daughter. I need her!" Her higher pitch told the story of a desperate woman, ready to do anything to get back her child.

Ella strode over to stand in front of Flynn, her eyes hard and cold with determination. She pushed her black curls, barely tinted with grey back from her face. "I need your help to get her back. You will come with me and then when we've found her and brought her back you can have your precious satchel and be on your way."

Flynn's shoulders sunk with lost hope. He had really thought this would all be over in the morning, but now this woman had even more demands. "Listen Ella, it's been great being with you and all, but you promised that if I stayed with you and took care of your needs that I could then go free with my satchel. And I upheld my end of the bargain – several times." He started at her pointedly. "And now you're trying to add even more terms to the deal? No way, uhuh. Not happening." He wanted to fold his arms in defiance, but once again the chains kept him from using his body language to emote.

Ella fingered the dagger at her side, not wanting to have to threaten with violence, but willing to do whatever it took at this point. And she knew he could be helpful. "You will do as I say." She pulled the dagger from its hiding spot and held it to his throat. "Otherwise there will be bloodshed."

Flynn shrunk back at the cold steel against his skin. He decided it would be best to go along with this crazy plan of searching for a daughter who may or may not wish to be found. Flynn realized it would be futile to struggle and he might as well try to find the girl, Rapunzel, was it? "Fine. But you'll need to unchain me." He insisted. "I can't go anywhere chained to a wall."

"Of course I'm going to unchain you! But if you attempt to run, you will rue the day you spent a night in my tower."

Rapunzel shivered in the night air. So cold, so cold, who would ever choose to sleep outside, she wondered? She sat up, twisted her hair a bit tighter around her body and snuggled up to the dying fire. The Captain, he'd told her just to call him Walter, stirred a bit, muttering something about crowns and princesses and criminals, then fell back to sleep.

Rapunzel contemplated this strange turn of events. This man had been so rude, so brusque in the beginning, but then when he had come back with the horse he was like a different man. Kind, thoughtful, trying to make her warm, full and comfortable.

She shivered again, unsure of how to get warm. She threw another stick in the embers and smiled when the fire caught and shot towards the sky once more. _What am I doing here, all alone except for a strange man? What would mother think? What will it be like, to finally see the lights – lanterns close up? To meet all sorts of new people! To see the shops and sights and smell the unfamiliar smells? I'm so excited, but so terrified at all once._ Thoughts flooded her head faster than she could process them. She shook her head to clear her mind and chose to focus on only one thing – the lanterns.

She looked over to study the Captain in the firelight. He was a strong-looking man. Not exactly handsome, but not grotesque either. Nice eyes, a kind smile when he wanted to use it and a bit of a daring look to him. She had worried earlier that he would insist they sleep close together to stay warm, but he hadn't mentioned it. Now she almost wished he had. Surely it would be warmer if their two bodies had huddled up together.

Rapunzel daringly stepped towards Walter's body. She still was unsure if she would be brave enough to lie down next to him, but she had to do something. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Kneeling softly in the dirt, she lowered herself to the ground beside him, smooshing her chilly body closely to his warm one. He sighed and put his arms around her in an automatic gesture rather than a conscious decision. Rapunzel adjusted her long golden hair to cover them both and laid back on his arm, turning her face into his side. She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent, then drifted off to sleep.

Ella and Flynn had been walking for an hour when suddenly they both stopped. There, in the distance, they could see the campfire, smoke billowing up through the trees. They both forged forward, intent on reaching that fire quickly. They somehow both knew they had found her.

As they drew closer, they tiptoed softer and softer. Suddenly Flynn caught sight of the blasted white horse that had been chasing him yesterday. "Damnit!" Flynn let the expletive slip from his lips into the stillness of the night.

"Shhhh" Ella hushed him. Her eyes searched the clearing and there, on the other side of the fire she saw two bodies intertwined. She gasped! The precious hair covered both of them and she knew it was Rapunzel. But who could that man be? _He best not have laid an ill hand on my daughter!_ Ella seethed with anger and surged forward, intent to wake Rapunzel and drag her home by her hair.

Flynn reached out and captured Ella's wrist. "Wait" he whispered. "That's the Captain of the Guards for Corona. You don't want to get tangled up with him. He's already ready to hang me at the gallows for crimes I may or may not have committed." Hushed whispers in the firelight went back and forth between the two as they determined exactly what should be done.

Finally it was decided they would watch and wait for a little while, just until the sun was rising. Ella grasped the dagger at her side, fingering it slowly and deliberately. Rapunzel would pay for her insolence. And that Captain, too.


	5. Alteration

Rapunzel massages Walter's shoulders, trying to get him to relax. He melts back into her arms, refreshed and ready for more. She leans in and begins to administer tiny kisses from his ear, down his jaw, until she's twisted her body around to his front and gained access to his mouth. He moans with pleasure and pulls her around to his lap, burying his face in her long, luxurious hair.

Her hands go back to ministering affection to his back, working her way lower and lower until she hovers above his buttocks. Walter's hands rub small circles under her breasts, coming higher and higher until they rested on the sweet mounds of flesh. She gasped a bit with the pleasure of it all and then leaned back and puffs out her chest to enjoy his tender touches.

Their lips meet again, eager, hungry, and desperate for more.

Rapunzel woke with a start – unsure at first what startled her, but it only took a few seconds to recognize the smell that assaulted her senses – a mixture of lemon and despair reached her nose and she knew that Mother was nearby. She blinked several times, trying to see her and began to pivot slowly, unwilling to wake Walter from his deep sleep at her side.

"Mother" Rapunzel whispered harshly into the darkness. "I can smell you. Where are you?"

"I'm right here, my dear. Right behind you. Hurry up and get yourself away from 'that man' so we can go home." 'That man' was spit out with such venom towards the Captain. Rapunzel didn't know why her mother was so angry with someone she had never met, although they had been laying awfully close.

Remembering her dream, she almost blushed, then pulled herself together to spit out "I'm not sure I want to go home with you, Mother. I left for a reason. The things I saw you do with the man in the tower? How could you? After all you've told me about me and their dangers!" Rapunzel sniffed upwards in anger. Anger at her mother for doing such things, anger with herself for getting caught and anger at the fact of never getting to see the lights. "Also, Walter said he'd take me to see the lights tomorrow – well, today, I guess. It's my birthday, Mother, and I just want to see the lanterns!"

"Oh please, Rapunzel – you think he's really going to take you to see some lights? I'm sure he just wants to take advantage of your purity and hurt you in ways you can't even fathom." No mention of a happy birthday came from Mother Gothel, only unadulterated contempt dripped from her lips.

"But Mother, you don't know him. He was so kind! Not all men do crass things to women. Not all men are like that man you had. What were you thinking letting him touch you like that?" Rapunzel's whispers became louder and she heard Walter groan. Afraid he would wake if she continued the conversation, she motioned for her mother to follow her and slipped off further into the wooded area, dragging her hair behind her. "By the way, where is he?"

"Who, Flynn? Oh, he's around here somewhere. He was supposed to help me find you, but he's pretty useless now that I wore him out." Mother Gothel let out a bit of a laugh and reached out for Rapunzel's arm. "But never mind him, I've got you back and we must be going. I need to get you home to the tower. I need you to sing to me, dear. Mother's feeling tired."

"No, Mother. I'm not going with you!" Rapunzel pulled away and began to run, but only got a short distance away before a sharp tug on her hair brought her to a halt. She gasped at the pain. Mother Gothel came up to her side and began to pull her forward.

"Well I guess you don't really have a choice. I wasn't asking."

Two hours later, Flynn stretched and opened his eyes a crack. Standing over him with a knife held out was the Captain of the Guards. Flynn jumped to his feet and began to run, but didn't get very far before he was brought to the belly of the forest by a giant beast.

"Good job, Max. Now stay." The Captain glanced at Flynn with disdain. "So, Mr. Flynn Rider, we meet at last. Although I do have to say you don't quite look like your wanted poster. Something is…off."

"My nose. They can't get my nose right" Flynn complained begrudgingly.

"Ah, I think you're right. Eh, no matter. Today I have a royal mission for you. I need you to help me track a young girl."

"Oh, so you interested in the young ones now, eh Captain?" Flynn's cocky remark brought the knife close to his face. "I mean, um, sure. Whatever you need. Anything to keep my head attached to my body a bit longer." The sarcasm wasn't much better, but at least the knife backed up.

"So, here's the plan. This girl has long golden hair and said she wanted to see the lights. But now she's just disappeared from camp and I don't believe she went on her own. Our job is to track her and her captor, convince the captor to free her and…"

"Um, not to break up your soliloquy or anything, but do you think you could get this horse off my back?" Flynn moaned. "Heavy thing, he is. You been feeding him bricks?"

"Ever the jokester, eh Mr. Rider? Well, I suppose I could get Max to get off you – if I could trust that you won't run, that is." He crossed his arms, open to ideas.

"I suppose giving my word as a Spaniard is out? Okay, okay – look, why don't you use that rope right there? Just tie me up with it and then, I don't know, throw me on the back of the horse or something?"

The Captain unfolded his arms and set about to get Flynn ready for their adventure.

"Wait. What did you say the girl looked like? And by girl do you mean an almost lady?"

"Yeah, she turned eighteen today, I suppose. And her 'mother' wouldn't let her see the lights and I wanted to just take her to see the lanterns. Although" The Captain paused, unsure if he should share his secret concerning her possible identity with this criminal. "Never mind. Anyway, I just need to find her. And I need your help. You're good at finding things and stealing things."

"Heh, yeah I'm good. The best! But what's in it for me if I do help, besides an extra day not on the gallows?"

The Captain paused in his rope-tying work. "I can't guarantee anything, but I do believe if you help me find this particular person, the King will find it in his hear to pardon you."

"So you believe this is the lost princess?"

Flynn's astuteness caught the Captain off-guard. "What? Why would you say that? She's just a girl who wants to live her dream. That's all."

"Uhuh. Okay, well yeah, I know where she is. Just follow me. Or the horse, that is."

The rescuers set off to the tower, both knowing the Princess would be found there, both hoping they would be the one to get accolades from the King for her safe return and one hopeful to find more than just the Princess. After all, her crown might be worth even more now that there would be a head to place it on.


	6. Protest

At the base of the tower Rapunzel stopped despite the pain from her hair being pulled "Why are you doing this to me, Mother? How can you be so cruel to your own daughter?"

"My own daughter? Pshh, you're not my own daughter. I did have a daughter once. Many many years ago. She died as a small child, though. And now I've cared for you like I would my own Benita and yet you've chosen to run from me. Benita never would have run from me just to see some lanterns!" Mother Gothel spewed this shocking news from her lips, letting her grip go a bit slack.

Rapunzel eyes became wide and tear-filled as the information sunk into her soul, breaking her heart, but growing her back bone, now resolute in her fight against this woman. "So you kidnapped me from my real parents? And you've kept me from my family for eighteen years? And for what? So you could use me and my special hair to keep yourself young?"

"Oh quit being so silly about it. I've given you more freedom than you ever would have had as Princess. You would have been stuck inside with princess lessons and never would have been allowed to paint or make candles or learn ballet. I have taught you and given you so much. Who cares that I've asked you to sing to me or to stay inside with me and never have contact with the outside world? Stop being so dramatic."

"A princess? I'm a princess?" Rapunzel's mind wandered over the different storybooks she'd had over the years with different pictures of Princesses – beautiful, regal, elegant. "But Mother, I mean, I don't know what to call you anymore. But how could you have thought that you could give me a better life than my real mother and father, the King and Queen? Now I have to go to the castle. Please, please let me go!" Rapunzel had dropped to her knees to beg for her life, her freedom, but instead felt the sharp pain in her scalp as once again her hair became the handcuffs that kept her bound to her captor.

"Now, now. You may still call me Mother. After all, I've taken care of you for this long, I can continue to take care of you for many more years to come. And we can be happy again together, you and I. Just forget about all you've seen, all you've heard, all your dreams. Come with Mummy. I'll make you hazelnut soup!" The bribe came, as it always did when Mother Gothel wanted her own way.

"No! I won't come with you! I won't live with you. And I will never let you use my hair again. I don't even LIKE hazelnut soup! You do! And you've always forced me to eat it and told me it was my favorite. My favorite is apple-carrot soup – which I have to make for myself because you refuse to." Rapunzel sat back on the ground, unwavering in her resolve to not be controlled any longer. She glanced up to the tower, her home for the past eighteen years and saw something small climbing down. It was Pascal! Rapunzel wanted to smile and call out to her friend, but didn't dare bring attention to the chameleon for fear of what Gothel might do. No, she could never again call her "Mother", not even in her mind.

Gothel was unsure what to do at this point_. How do I convince Rapunzel that I'm all she needs?_

A mile and a half back, two men traverse the woods together, one searching for signs of the tower he'd only been to once, the other on a keen lookout for any signs of a struggle. It had been fairly easy to follow the trail of trampled underbrush from seventy feet of hair being dragged. But there had been some confusion due to the fact that Rapunzel had been through once before and then had headed back in fairly the same direction, but with a few variances, obscuring the trail a bit with the back and forth.

"Rider, you think it's close? Anything looking familiar?" Walter asked the restrained criminal.

Flynn looked around with interest, unsure of anything at this point. "You know, I had a large horse chasing me at this point of my travels last time. Everything is a bit fuzzy. But see right over there, it looks like more of her hair trampled that section, let's go that way." Flynn pointed west and they continued on with a bit of small talk.

"So, finding the Princess is a pretty big deal, probably something you've hoped for since you became Captain, eh?"

"You know, I never thought we'd find her. I assumed she'd have been killed by this point. I mean, I always hoped, but really never thought this day would come. And if I lost her now due to my lack of watchfulness? I don't think I could ever forgive myself." Walter's voice held true sadness at the possibility of not returning with the princess.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, I guess I don't really" Flynn stammered. "I mean, I hardly met the girl. She's the one who administered these knots to my head." He pointed to yesterday's injuries with a bit of amusement in his voice. "So I'm just hoping we find her without her frying pan."

Walter laughed, intrigued by this side of the princess. "So what about that cut on your lip? She give you that, too?"

Flynn ducked his head with a bit of embarrassment. "Um, no, that was later with the mother." He mumbled, unsure how much he wanted to share. So used to bragging about his exploits, he almost let it all spill, but thinking back on that night, he didn't really want to give up his secret pleasures. He had felt something with her, some kind of connection he'd never had with another woman.

"Okay. So this tower. How do we get in once we get there?" Walter noticed Flynn's discomfort and moved to more practical questions as they continued on their journey.

"I used two arrows and climbed up. But then when we left, Ella showed me a different way out. We'll do well to utilize that entrance. If they're there, that is."

"You doubt?"

"Yeah, I do doubt. I mean, the lady is smart and she knows I've been there and can find it again. Why would she take her back there? I have a feeling they're long gone. Perhaps to Guilder." Flynn stretched his back, trying to get comfortable on the bumpy horse. "Hey, is there any way you'd let me walk for a while. This horse is killing me."

Walter looked up at his prisoner and hesitated. Rider on the ground would more difficult to keep track of. But it did look uncomfortable up there so he was inclined to oblige. "Let me help you down. I'm still going to keep you tied, but yeah, you can walk. It will give Maximus a break."

Gothel and Rapunzel were at an impasse, neither wishing to budge an inch. Both were now sitting in the damp grass – Rapunzel enjoying the feel of grass beneath her and sunshine on her face. But Gothel was beginning to feel her body aging faster and faster. She knew her hair was turning grey already and the lines on the back of her hands were becoming more visible.

"Rapunzel, dear." Gothel tried to reason with the young girl once again, using her soft pleading voice. "I may not have given birth to you. But I have taken care of you, haven't I? And loved you best I knew how. I have never loved anyone as much as you."

"You didn't love me, you only loved my hair. My hair and the powers it brought you are all you ever cared about! Tell me, did you really think that I'd always be obedient and loyal to you? Didn't you consider that perhaps this day would come?"

Gothel waved her hand a bit to dismiss the thought. "Let's not think about that. Let's only think of how we can help each other. How about this. I'll take you to see those lights tonight, just like you wanted. We can leave right now. But then you have to come with me. We'll gather our things and escape to a faraway land, some provincial town where no one will find us."

Rapunzel considered the offer for a few moments. True, she wanted to see the lights, had been dreaming about them for practically her entire life! But now? Now she wanted more. She wanted to know what it would feel like to be with a real man. She wanted to meet her real mother and father. After all, they had been hoping and waiting for her return all this time, those lantern in the sky a yearly testament to their patience and hope. And now that she knew about them there was a deep longing in her heart, a dream deeper than the dream she'd had before. How could she just walk away now knowing that her real family who loved her so much lived so close by.

But how would she ever get away from this woman who'd held her captive this long? Gothel wouldn't give up that easily. After all, her vanity had caused her to kidnap an innocent baby. What other horrific acts would she commit just to keep on being young and beautiful?

Rapunzel turned to Gothel, the woman she'd called Mother, and smiled. "I think, I think I know what I want."


	7. Hope

Gothel gets impatient as Rapunzel pauses. "Well spit it out, child. We haven't got all day."

"I want to go see the lanterns." Rapunzel quietly speaks. She hangs her head in a bit in shame at her decision. "Please take me to see the lanterns."

Gothel's face lights up with a smile. "Of course, my dear child. We'll go see your precious lanterns and then it's off to a new life for us. But first, sing to me, Flower. Sing your special song and let me be strong again."

Rapunzel looks up at Gothel as she stands to come closer. _Maybe she does still care about me. After all, she did call me her dear child._ Rapunzel allows these thoughts, hopes really, to wander the edges of her mind_. Maybe we can be happy somewhere far off. And without her worrying about the soldiers finding me, perhaps we can live a more normal existence._

Rapunzel begins to sing the incantation, slowly, with a hint of sadness to her voice, wishing she could have been braver, wishing she could have refused to see the lights and insisted instead to be released to her real family.

**Flower, gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

**Make the clock reverse**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine.**

The glowing hair transported Gothel back to her youth and at the same time, denied Rapunzel the future she'd hoped for. With Gothel strong again, there was no hope of escaping now.

Walter settles his hands on his hips and spins in a circle. "Right in here, you say? But I don't see anything!"

"Look for what looks like grass hanging down. It's got to be here!" Flynn insists.

"Wait, I think I" Walter pauses as he pulls back the grass and peeks through the cave and to the other side. "What is that?"

"Do you see the tower?" Flynn asks excitedly. He hadn't realized until this moment that it wasn't the crown he was eager to get back, but the woman . His heart flopped as he considered the chance of being with Ella once again.

"No, not the tower – a strange glowing. It looks like hair? But hair doesn't glow!"

"Oh yeah, her hair does. It glows. When she sings. Ella told me about it last night." Flynn flippantly let the information slip.

"But how? And why?" Walter, too enthralled with the hair, forgot that there was a Princess less than 70 feet from them that he needed to rescue.

"Something to do with a flower and keeping her young and well, I don't know. Ella didn't tell me everything, just let a few things slip in the heat of a moment we had. But Captain, man, pull yourself together! We've got a princess to save!"

Walter shook his head, intent to snap himself out of his reverie. "Yeah, I mean, yes, let's go!" The two of them charged through the meadow, the tower coming into sight, but neither noticing. They both focused in on the women walking towards them.

In an instant, a dagger appears, held to Rapunzel's side. "Don't take another step or the girl dies!" Gothel shrieks to the men. "I mean it. I will kill her!"

Walter and Flynn freeze, both hesitant to do anything to cause the girl harm. "Easy now, Ella. You know I don't have any intentions of hurting you. I don't even care about the girl. I just came back for my satchel. Perhaps you'd be so kind as to allow me to go up in the tower and retrieve it? And then maybe you and I could talk a bit?" Flynn's soft voice belies the worry in his heart at what might happen next.

"Now Flynn, I don't care one whit if you get your satchel back. I don't care what you do really. But you're not taking Rapunzel from me!" Her desperation is evident in the tremor in her voice. She has lived all these years without detection, without worrying of others, but now, here she is with two able-bodied men in her secret place and she must keep them from taking the most precious thing she has - her youth.

Flynn looks at Rapunzel, intent to see what all the fuss about a princess is about. He sees two green eyes staring at him, begging to be saved from this maniacal woman with a knife. He sees blonde hair, long, flowing, perfect. He sees a frog chewing on her hair. Wait, what? He looks again and indeed realizes there is a small reptile gnawing at her hair. _Why is there a frog attached to her hair?_ He can't even imagine the reason, but chooses to ignore, or at least try to ignore that for now. They have bigger problems to worry about.

"Now Ella, you know me. We had fun together, right? We could have even more fun together. I could use someone like you to come live on my island all alone with me." At this point Flynn knew he was delusional to think he would get out of this situation alive with the crown, but a man could dream, right?

Walter picked up on Flynn's tactics of trying to distract the woman and concurred. "You two could run away right now together and no one would have to know. I won't even try to detain either of you to pay for your crimes. I just want the princess safe and returned home."

Gothel hesitates, almost considering the offer. If only she wouldn't grow old so quickly she would do it. But no, Rapunzel was her only chance to live for much longer. Without Rapunzel, she would grow old, ugly, weak. And that wasn't an outcome she could deal with. "No! I have to have her! I need my child!"

Flynn crept a bit closer, thinking that if only he could get her to remember their evening of passionate love that she might change her mind. "But Ella, remember what we had together? You are the most amazing woman I've ever been with." As she allowed Flynn to get closer, he noticed something that no one else seemed to notice. Long strands of Rapunzel's hair had turned dark, much darker than the rest. And that frog still worked its way across her hair, on the ground about 3 feet behind her heels.

"Come with me, Ella. Come and we'll escape. All I need is you and my satchel." Flynn begged, unsure if he was getting anywhere.

She lowered the knife a bit and looked into Flynn's deep, soulful eyes. She, too, had enjoyed last night. Oh, she'd been with men. Many many men over the years had held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Many men had touched her breasts. Many men had entered her soft warmth and brought her to orgasm after orgasm, over and over. And yet, there had been something different about last night. Was it the way he seemed to know her body, know all her pleasure points? Was it the way he bit her lip, bringing blood to the surface and making her beg for more pain? Could it be that she had finally, after living for centuries, found her one true soul mate? She turned away, unwilling, unable to admit her true feelings for this man. Why, he was just a common criminal. Although she supposed that many would consider her to be a criminal as well. What if the Captain really would just let them go? What other choice did she have?

The Captain noticed at that moment that Rapunzel's hair seemed to be more brown than blonde. But how could that be? How was it changing colors like that so rapidly? He opened his mouth to mention the anomaly when Flynn caught his eye and shook his head, mouthing "Not now. Don't mention it."

Flynn didn't understand what the changing hair meant. He only knew that the reptile must know something he didn't. "Ella, please. Why don't you and I go into the tower and retrieve my satchel and talk about it at least?"

"No! I have to stay here with Rapunzel! You can't have her. You can't take her away from me. I need her hair to keep me young and beautiful! You don't understand, Flynn. You won't want me in a couple of days when I'm ugly and old and weak. You won't want me anyway so there's no use in going with you. Sure, we had one great night together." By this time Flynn had walked all the way over to the woman he loved and she placed her free hand in his luxurious hair. "But we won't have that but maybe one more time if I don't have my Rapunzel. So help us escape." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Help me get Rapunzel away from this crazy man who wants to take her away from me and then you and I can be together."

Flynn hesitated. This request could possibly work. He knew that Walter wanted to return the princess to her rightful owner and indeed, that would be the fair and right thing to do. But Ella was right. He wouldn't want her to be old and ugly. He loved her now - her amazing black curly hair framing her perfect face, her perky breasts glowing in the soft morning sun, her luscious body adorned with just-right curves. How could he make this all work out for his best benefit?

"Flynn!" Walter's voice broke through to Flynn and brought him back to reality. This was the Captain of the Guards. They would be followed. They would be found. And then he would hang. At least now he still had a small chance of escaping the noose. "Please come confer with me for a moment." Walter request sounded more like a command than a request.

Flynn turned to walk away and then stopped as a scream ripped through the clearing, chilling him to the bone.


	8. Choice

A/N - Thank you to all my thoughtful and faithful reviewers! I hope you're pleased with the ending. I've really enjoyed writing this story.

The green meadow went still as all eyes focused on the once-beautiful woman now shrinking – her many years quickly adding layers of age and weakness to her body. Grey hairs sprouting where once black locks had been, lines crisscrossing her horror-filled face, everything about her becoming smaller and smaller. She quickly tried to hide beneath the hood of her cape, but to no avail. They had all seen the hideousness that could only come from four hundred years of living a lie. They stared in amazement as this woman shrunk away to nothing until suddenly all that was under the cape and red dress was the ashes of what had once been Ella Gothel.

Walter breathed a sigh of relief, Rapunzel collapsed to the ground in shock, her hair fluttering around her too-still body and Flynn stood stock-still, unsure what to think. He had loved her, he thought, but then again, he hadn't really known her, had he? He only knew her as the beautiful woman who could make his body spasm in pleasure and cause his heart to patter in an unusual way. And now she had disappeared. He sunk to the ground in the puddle of her ashes. Afraid of showing his feelings, he pulled her cloak up to his face and covered his grief.

Walter rushed to Rapunzel, intent to check on her. "Rapunzel, are you going to be okay? She was a very bad woman and I know it must be hard, but it's best she's gone." Walter hadn't had to comfort a woman in the death of a loved one before. In fact, he didn't even know if this qualified. Was it possible that Rapunzel still loved this woman after all she knew?

Rapunzel wiped the tears streaming down her face and sniffed loudly. "Walter, I want to go to my real parents. Please take me." She looked around at the brown hair that had been severed from her head littering the ground and shuddered as she tried to breathe. "I don't even know how to feel now. But I know I need to see my family." Walter placed his arm around the princess and gently helped her into an upright position.

"Of course, Your Highness, we will take you to see your family post haste. Is there anything in the, uh," he waved towards the tower "house you need?" She shook her head softly. "Okay then. We'll just be on our way.

Rapunzel and Walter began walking towards the exit of the field, arm in arm, when Rapunzel froze. "Wait! I need Pascal! Where is Pascal?" She pulled away from Walter and ran back.

Flynn had schooled his features and stood up at this point. "You mean the frog who gnawed your hair off?"

"Chameleon."

"Nuance."

"Yes, Pascal. He saved my life and now I must take him with me to my new life. He's been such a faithful friend." She began rummaging through the remains of her hair, searching for her pet.

"How hard could it be to find one reptile?" Flynn quipped.

"Well, it **is** a chameleon, I imagine he's turned brown buried in all that hair." Walter reminded the younger man.

"Pascal! Where are you?" Rapunzel called. "Aha! I found you again!" She held up the chameleon who by this time was nearly all green again. "Aw, look, he fell asleep. It must have been hard work saving my life."

"Okay, so we're all set then?" Walter, knowing how long of a trip they had ahead of them was eager to be on their way.

The other two nodded in agreement and they once again began to trek towards the outside world when Flynn pulled up short. "Oh wait. My satchel! I need to get my satchel. You two go ahead and I'll catch up.

"Oh no you don't." Walter argued. "You may become a free man when we stand before the King, but for now you're still a criminal and my prisoner. We'll wait here while you get your satchel and the contents" he nodded meaningfully towards Flynn "and you can come back and we'll head to Corona together."

While Flynn scoured the walls of the tower for the opening, Rapunzel leaned towards Walter and wondered aloud "Do you think I'll be an okay princess?"

"Oh yes, your Highness, you will make a most excellent princess. You're beautiful, kind, have a tender heart. And your parents will just be so thankful to have you home." He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her delicate ear. "And when we get you home, you can choose how long you want to keep your tresses. Even though you got quite the haircut today, they're still incredibly long. We have a most excellent stylist at the castle who will be happy to help you choose a style."

Rapunzel reached up and touched her own hair, bringing a strand forward to check the length. "It does feel a lot lighter not having so much hair to drag around. I never realized before how quite different it would feel to have shorter hair. I just assumed that was the way it would always be. But I do miss it. I almost miss it more than Mother." As the words slipped out of her mouth she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as if to catch the traitorous words and shove them back in.

"It's okay, Rapunzel. You're bound to have unusual emotions. Don't feel badly. I won't say anything." Walter pulled her into an embrace, his strong arms slipping behind her and rubbing small circles into her back. Her tears came in a torrent, that storm he knew was coming. "Shhh, it's okay" he soothed, holding her for what seemed like hours.

"Ahem" Flynn cleared his throat with a small sound, having returned from his search, a bit surprised to find the Captain and the Princess in their current state. "Princess, I have something for you."

Rapunzel pulled herself back from Walter, curious as to what trinket from the tower Flynn had chosen to bring her. She gaped as she saw the crown dangling carelessly from his fingers. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Oh my!" Rapunzel reached out reverently to touch the beautiful piece, unsure whether she should even have this rare bejeweled crown as she hadn't yet been verified as the princess.

Flynn realized she didn't have any intentions of grabbing it. He grasped it a bit firmer and placed it carefully on top of her head. "Now you're a real Princess, crown and all." He breathed at the breathtaking beauty in front of him. "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm and she took it, staring up at his handsome face as thought seeing him for the first time.

She glowed with pleasure at the feel of the jeweled crown adorning her locks. She suddenly felt like a real Princess and knew she needed to go home. After all, there's no place like home.

Six months later, Rapunzel slipped into her luxuriously large bed, ruffling the soft colorful quilt her mother had commissioned for her in the process. "Hi, honey. Did you miss me?" She reached over to place her arms around the strong man already snug in their bed.

"Mmmhmm" he murmured into his bride's now much shorter hair. He ran his fingers through the brown locks and thought back to that day she had first arrived at the castle, disheveled, unsure, and excited. The day had been long, Maximus riding as fast as he could with three passengers. None of them could quite believe they'd all fit, but somehow they had. And then standing in front of the King and Queen? He sighed, remembering very clearly what he would always remember as the best day of both their lives. "I thought you'd never finish that book and come to bed."

Her soft laughter tinkled through the opulent room as she turned to place her lips on his, a tingly pleasure reverberating through her body, a feeling she never tired of. "I just had to know how it ended. I adore happy endings, don't you?"

"I sure am loving the ending to this day." He breathed and slowly let his fingers slide down her nightgown, pausing a moment on her supple breasts before slipping further and further to reach under her short nightie. "I do love happy endings."

"Oh, me too. And this is the happiest ending of all. The Princess home, married to the man she loves with all her heart. And now we can show our love to each other again tonight and every night for the rest our lives if we wish. But shhh, no more talking." She shushed him with her lips and drew in her breath a bit as his fingers found their destination up inside her.

She stretched her hand down his naked body, loving the feel of his toned body beneath her fingertips, intent to find out just how happy he was. Her hand settled around his hardened member and began to rub gently at first, up and down, but then her movements became more frantic as he had found her button, rubbing her into a frenzy.

The two lovers brought their bodies closer together, both needing the release that comes from being together, completely, fully. Rapunzel rolled onto her back as her husband slid his long masculinity into her moist warmth. She held on to his shoulders, driving him deeper, needing to feel him fully, completely. Her nightgown still on, shoved up above her breasts, she pressed her chest outward, upward as she felt the spasms reverberate through both their bodies. And then it was over. Both collapsed in fits of pleasure and tried to breathe, but rather than catching their breath, they caught each other's mouths instead, the sweet taste of intimacy dripping from their tongues. They wanted to start all over again.

**The End**


End file.
